Alasan Menemuimu
by hikari el
Summary: Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah sakit divisi 4 setiap hari bukan karena sakit? Tapi karena aku melihat malaikat? An UkiUno / UkitakeXUnohana / UkiXXXUno fic  Blah, whatever! for aRaRaNcHa


oke, pertama-tama hikari mau minta maaf karena untuk sementara mau hiatus dari duni fanfic. stelah mempublish fic ini dan mengupdate WFY, hikari mau libur sementara dari fanfiction disebabkan hikari harus mulai serius di tahun terakhir hikari di sma. gomenasai buat semuanya~ oh ya, sebenarnya hikari ga terlalu freak sama pairing ini tapi kemudian entah kenapa pengen aja nulis UkiUno. haha! fic ini hikari persembahkan buat aRaRaNcHa. well, hari ini bukan hari ultahnya, bukan pula hari apanya boa -,- tapi hikari harap fic ini bisa jadi mood booster buat aRaRaNcHa. tetaplah membuat fic yang bagus-bagus ya?

yap, silakan baca fic UkiUno hikari yang pertama ini. yakin bakal gaje nih hehe~

* * *

**Alasan Menemuimu**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
_Pairing : UkitakeXUnohana_  
_Warning : Canon (apakah ini termasuk peringatan?) dan yah, UkiUno!_  
_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo pemilik BLEACH, hikari pemilik fic ini hehe  
Summary : Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah sakit divisi 4 setiap hari bukan karena sakit? Tapi karena aku melihat malaikat? An UkiUno / UkitakeXUnohana / UkiXXXUno fic~ Blah, whatever! _

**N_N**

"Oh, aku tau itu pasti kau, taichou divisi 13."

Unohana mengatakan dengan nada menyindir. Dia melirik ke arah pria berambut putih sepanjang punggung yang sekarang tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa. Mata birunya yang sudah biasa meneliti kondisi kesehatan hanya dari penampilan dan hawa reiatsu yang dikeluarkan shinigami lain menyimpulkan bahwa Ukitake datang ke rumah sakit divisi 4 dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

"Kau sehat-sehat saja dan sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari penyakitmu," sambung Unohana sambil meneruskan meneliti berkas-berkas kesehatan yang sudah dikerjakan Isane. Ukitake Juushiro, nama dari pria rambut putih yang terlihat lemah itu sudah menduga kalau Unohana pasti akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek kondisi tubuhku. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Ukitake sambil berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Unohana.

"Tapi kau kemari setiap hari, Ukitake-taichou." Unohana lekas berdiri dan mengambil beberapa alat kedokterannya yang biasanya dipakai untuk check-up. Dia melangkah anggun menuju sofa yang diduduki Ukitake dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Ukitake. "Apakah check-up sesering ini? Kurasa tidak."

"Hahaha, aku merepotkanmu ya?"

Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ukitake, dia tersenyum lembut sekali. Lalu tangan kanannya terjulur. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Ukitake-taichou. Kita periksa seberapa sehatnya kau hari ini," ucap Unohana lembut. Mata birunya menyala hangat sekali. Jujur saja, Ukitake sangat terpana melihat Unohana yang secantik dan selembut itu. Untuk shinigami-shinigami normal yang deg-degan, wajah mereka pasti memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sebaliknya, Ukitake malah merasa pusing dan dadanya terasa sakit. Disertai mual dan wajahnya malah memucat.

Unohana tentu sangat terkejut melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dari wajah Ukitake. "Ukitake-taichou, kau sakit? Mualkah?"

"Tidak, tidak Unohana-taichou. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Ukitake sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Dia merasa konyol di depan wanita lembut yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," perintah Unohana. Dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah rak dan mengambil sebuah toples kecil seperti cangkir teh jepang lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Ukitake. "Ini balsem yang ampuh untukmu, Ukitake-taichou. Kapanpun kau merasa mual atau pusing, hiruplah sejenak balsem ini atau oleskan di tubuhmu."

Ukitake menatap Unohana dan balsem itu bergantian. "Tapi aku tidak masuk angin."

Unohana tertawa kecil mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Ukitake. "Balsem ini bukan untuk penyakit seperti itu. Reiatsumu sempat terganggu sehingga tidak seimbang tadi. Mungkin karena itu kau merasa tidak enak badan. Balsem ini berguna untuk menetralkan reiatsumu," ujar Unohana sambil sekali lagi tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan toples itu dengan kedua tangannya dan diterima malu-malu oleh Ukitake yang sempat salah sangka tadi. Penyebab malunya bukan hanya itu. Dia mengerti benar mengapa reiatsunya menjadi tidak seimbang. Itu karena kapten divisi 4 yang sekarang masih tersenyum padanya.

**NNN**

"Taichou!" teriak Kotetsu Kiyone dan Kotsubaki Sentarou bersamaan. Ukitake yang sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka sama sekali tidak menutup kedua telinganya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lemah toples balsem yang tadi diberikan Unohana. Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke barak divisi 13 dan disambut meriah oleh kedua shinigami yang tanpa segan akan membantunya apa saja yang diperintahkannya.

"Ara, kalian terlihat semangat sekali," ujar Ukitake dengan nada lemah. Efek balsemnya memang mulai terasa hanya saja tidak akan ada efeknya jika Ukitake masih berdiam di rumah sakit tadi. Benar, Unohana bingung karena saat Ukitake menghirup balsem yang diberikannya, Unohana tidak langsung merasakan efek yang ditimbulkan balsem tersebut. Dia menyuruh Ukitake untuk mengolesnya di perut atau di pelipisnya namun Ukitake menolak dengan mengatakan 'aku sudah agak baikan kok'. Jawaban itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar Unohana dari pasiennya. Akhirnya dengan memaksa, Unohana mencolek sedikit balsem itu dan segera mengoleskannya di leher Ukitake. Unohana merasakan reiatsu Ukitake malah semakin tidak membaik, tidak menjadi stabil seperti yang diharapkannya. Ketika dia memutuskan akan mengoleskannya di perut Ukitake, pria itu terlebih dulu pamit pulang dan buru-buru pergi. Ukitake takut penyakitnya akan tambah parah jika dia masih di sana.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan taichou! Saya juga sudah menyiapkan teh hangat untuk taichou!" lapor Sentarou dengan nada berapi-api. Kiyone menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah tak terima.

"Kau curang, Kotsubaki! Akulah yang pertama kali menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan taichou! Lagipula akulah yang membuat teh untuk taichou!" kata Kiyone tak kalah semangat.

"Kau mengopi semua kata-kataku! Dasar cewek monyet!"

"Apa, bocah monyet?"

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih, Kiyone, Sentarou," ujar Ukitake, memotong pembicaraan mereka. Keduanya berhenti berdebat dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah kapten mereka yang masih terlihat lesu itu.

"Anda sakit, taichou?" tanya Sentarou ragu-ragu.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja kok, pucat?" sanggah Sentarou. Ukitake hanya tertawa paksa. Tentu saja Ukitake yang berjalan selemah itu tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Taichou, reiatsu anda tidak stabil! Apa yang terjadi?" Gantian Kiyone yang bertanya dengan rasa cemas berlebihan. Ukitake mendesah, bahkan balsem yang diberikan Unohana belum ada efeknya sampai sekarang.

"Tadi sempat ada gangguan sedikit," ucap Ukitake sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. Dia tak ingin membuat Kiyone lebih berisik dari ini. Tapi Kiyone mendekatinya, menyulut adu mulut antara dirinya dan rekan kerjanya yang juga berdiri di depan Ukitake.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya taichou tidak berjalan-jalan. Anda perlu waktu istirahat. Mari saya antarkan anda ke barak," ujar Kiyone sambil menuntun Ukitake. Dirinya menyengajakan diri berjalan di sebelah kaptennya yang terhormat itu. Belum keburu berjalan berapa langkah, Sentarou menghalanginya dengan wajah merengut.

"Kau mulai lagi hah, penjilat?" bentaknya pada gadis berambut kuning yang juga ikut-ikutan merengut. "Seharusnya itu kata-kataku, pencuri!"

"Aku yang melakukannya duluan, dasar monyet!"

"Gadis monyet!"

"Jenggot kambing!"

"A―apa? Kau punya ejekan baru untukku, hah? Penjilat!"

Adu mulut antara dua rekan kerja itu terus berlanjut tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Ukitake sudah pergi dari tadi meninggalkan mereka menuju barak divisi 13.

**NNN**

Soul Society tak kalah sibuknya setelah Winter War berakhir. Banyak hollow yang berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru Rukongai. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi ada yang mengatakan hollow-hollow itu muncul ketika garganta sedang kacau sehingga memudahkan para hollow untuk masuk ke Soul Society.

Hal ini sangat berpengaruh pada pekerjaan shinigami. Banyak shinigami yang ditugaskan ke beberapa distrik Rukongai sampai berhari-hari lamanya, tak terkecuali komandan dan wakil komandan ke-13 gotei yang ada di Seireitei. Meskipun para komandan yang baru sembuh dari luka sejak Winter War masih benar-benar belum sembuh, mereka mau tidak mau harus melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diberikan Yamamoto-soutaichou pada mereka.

Ukitake juga salah satu yang menerima tugas itu. Dengan langkah yang mantap karena dirinya dalam kondisi yang fit, dia menghadap Yamamoto, soutaichou yang paling disegani dan gurunya yang paling dihormati. Ukitake membungkuk memberi salam hormat lalu matanya menatap pada pria yang sudah tua itu yang sekarang tengah duduk di bangkunya. Meja kerjanyalah yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taichou, seperti komandan lainnya kau kuberi tugas di salah satu distrik di Rukongai," ujar Yamamoto sambil mengamati mantan muridnya di balik matanya yang sipit.

"Aa," jawab Ukitake dengan wajah masygul.

"Aku sudah mengirim beberapa shinigami dari divisi lain untuk membaca situasi di sana. Besok kau sudah harus berangkat ke sana. Sekarang kau hanya cukup menunggu laporan yang datang dari shinigami yang bertugas di sana. Sejauh ini apa kau paham, Ukitake-taichou?" Mata kakek itu sedikit terbuka mengawasi reaksi Ukitake. Seperti yang diharapkannya, Ukitake membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda dia menerima semua yang dikatakan Yamamoto.

"Aa, saya mengerti, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke barakmu," ujar Yamamoto mempersilakan. Ukitake pamit undur diri lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto. Sepanjang perjalanan ke baraknya, dia terus saja berpikir. Akhir-akhir ini Seireitei memang disibukkan oleh ketidakstabilan datangnya hollow. Ini menyebabkan beberapa divisi terlihat lengang dan sepi. Paling tidak, ada empat divisi yang saking kosongnya, sampai dikira divisi lain kalau mereka sudah pindah tempat atau malah masih tertidur di masing-masing ranjangnya. Beberapa bawahan dari divisinya juga ada yang diutus dan ini membuatnya merasa kesepian di divisinya sendiri.

"Keadaannya repot juga," gumam Ukitake sambil mengusap dagunya sendiri. Dia lebih suka suasana ramai, saat Seireitei dipenuhi shinigami yang baru berapa langkah saja sudah dapat bertemu dengan rekan sesama shinigami. Sekarang rasanya menemukan teman dari divisi sendiri saja rasanya susah juga, dikarenakan tugas bertumpuk yang melelahkan. Ketika Ukitake menoleh, matanya mendapati rumah sakit divisi 4. Mata coklatnya langsung berbinar. Entah kenapa, instingnya mengatakan masalahnya akan hilang jika ia pergi ke sana. Maka, mengikuti kata hatinya, Ukitake melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sakit divisi 4 itu.

Dia tau ke mana kakinya harus melangkah. Bukan ke resepsionis yang duduk manis di sana ataupun kamar pasien yang pintunya terbuka lebar di situ tapi ruangan yang biasanya dia datangi untuk menemui seseorang. Ukitake mengetuk sebuah pintu dari salah satu ruangan yang berderet di antara ruangan lain. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari orang di dalam ruangan itu, Ukitake langsung membuka pintu yang sedari tadi kenopnya sudah digenggam. Wajah cerahnya langsung berubah kecewa ketika seseorang yang diketahuinya―yang diharapkannya tersenyum hangat seperti biasa ketika wajah Ukitake muncul dari balik pintu―bukanlah orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja.

"Oh, Isane-san," ujar Ukitake. Dia menelan nada kekecewaan yang sempat menyusup dalam kalimatnya. Gadis berambut keabuan itu meneliti tamunya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aa, Ukitake-taichou. Konnichiwa," sapa Isane sambil membungkuk ringan. Ukitake membalas dengan membungkuk setengah hati. "Ada keperluan apa sampai anda kemari lagi, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake merasa malu dikatai begitu oleh Isane. Bahkan bawahan Unohana mengetahui dirinya gemar sekali datang ke rumah sakit ini. Ukitake berdeham sambil menggumam kurang jelas. "_Check-up_."

"Souka." Isane hanya menahan tawanya ketika dia mendengar alasan dari Ukitake. Dia tau benar apa alasan Ukitake datang hampir setiap hari ke rumah sakit. Tapi toh, dia menyimpan asumsinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Komandannya saja sepertinya tidak peka akan hal itu. Sebenarnya, Isane merasa cukup terhibur melihat kedua shinigami itu saling mengobrol akrab tanpa mengetahui isi hati masing-masing.

Ironis sekali, bukan?

"Bisa anda tunggu sebentar? Sepertinya Unohana-taichou sudah tau anda akan datang. Beliau ada di dapur umum untuk membuatkan anda teh," ujar Isane dengan nada menyindir. Dia tau Ukitake terlihat canggung setelah Isane mengatakan hal itu. Isane hanya terkikik namun digantikan oleh dehaman sebelum Ukitake mengetahuinya. "Saya pergi dulu, Ukitake-taichou."

"Aa." Ukitake diam-diam tersenyum di balik punggung Isane yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia lega ternyata Unohana masih berada di Seireitei. Tadinya dia sempat mengira kalau Unohana sedang menjalani tugas ke Rukongai dan tugas rumah sakit dibebankan pada Isane sebagai wakil komandan. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichou," sapa Unohana. Ukitake memerhatikan Unohana yang membawa nampan dengan teko dan dua gelas teh di atasnya. Unohana menaruh nampan itu di meja, tak lupa mempersilakan Ukitake untuk duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan di sebelahnya. "_Check-up_ lagi, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake tertawa ringan mendengar gurauan Unohana. "Tidak, tidak. Aku merasa sehat hari ini. Kupikir ini hanya kunjungan sesama komandan." _Sebenarnya ini kunjungan rutin untuk menemuimu_, sambung Ukitake dalam hati. Sekali lagi Ukitake tersenyum, mengetahui kalau Unohana tidak mengetahui fakta ini dan hanya dirinyalah yang tau.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang kemari, Ukitake-taichou," ujar Unohana. Dia menuangkan teh dari teko ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Unohana kembali meletakkan teko dan mempersilakan Ukitake untuk mengambil gelasnya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Silakan minum, Ukitake-taichou. Teh sangat bagus di saat sibuk seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, Unohana-taichou." Ukitake mengambil salah satu gelas yang berada di nampan dan bersamaan dengan Unohana, dia menyesap teh hijaunya dengan nikmat. Air muka Ukitake terlihat sangat tenang setelah itu, Unohana memerhatikannya. Dia tersenyum puas.

"Ah, rasanya lega sekali," ucap Ukitake sambil memejamkan matanya. Wangi teh hijau meresap ke dalam dua lubang hidungnya dan menghangatkannya. "Kau sedang sibuk ya, Unohana-taichou?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Unohana setelah dirinya selesai menyesap tehnya. "Hanya beberapa shinigami terluka ringan. Tidak ada operasi besar yang menghabiskan tenaga, sebenarnya."

"Oh, syukurlah. Kukira kau kerepotan hingga kelelahan."

Unohana tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ukitake. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku, Ukitake-taichou. Aku sungguh tersanjung."

Ukitake hanya tersenyum canggung. "Kau sudah sering mengkhawatirkanku, Unohana-taichou. Apalagi kau menyuguhkan teh ini. Teh ini benar-benar membuatku tenang." Sekali lagi Ukitake memejamkan matanya, menikmati ketenangan yang didapatkannya secara instan ini.

"Aku senang kau merasa tenang, Ukitake-taichou." Ukitake membuka matanya. Kini matanya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Unohana. Mata itu menatapnya hangat, sangat lembut sehingga Ukitake mampu terhipnotis oleh kedua mata itu. "Aku senang kau kemari."

**NNN**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kiyone dan Sentarou terus-terusan mengikuti Ukitake di manapun dia berada. Seperti hari ini. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, tanpa disengaja, mereka melihat Ukitake sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ. Kiyone yang sedari dulu sudah memiliki _sense Ukitake-taichou_ langsung mengikutinya diam-diam. Biasanya di saat dia mengikuti taichou-nya itu, Kiyone langsung bisa ketauan. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Kiyone sama sekali tidak ditegur dengan halus oleh Ukitake seperti hari-hari biasa. Dia yang sudah tau kebiasaan Ukitake, berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Apa dia sedang kebingungan ya?" gumam Kiyone. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada komandan yang paling dihormatinya itu namun langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat Ukitake mendongak dan hal lain yang dilihatnya setelah itu adalah Ukitake tersenyum. Ya, itu senyuman! Kiyone mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak hanya sekali Kiyone melihat hal seperti ini. Setiap kali Ukitake melewati rumah sakit divisi 4, dia akan tersenyum seperti apa yang dilihat Kiyone sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian, komandan divisi 13 itu berjalan mantap masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Lagi-lagi ke sana. Apa taichou sakit ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama juga muncul dalam benak Sentarou. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama menelan rasa penasaran mereka sementara taichou mereka menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit.

**NNN**

Ukitake sudah memberi informasi pada Sentarou dan Kiyone bahwa besok mereka akan melaksanakan misi bersamanya ke Rukongai. Seharusnya laporan ini bersifat serius tapi Sentarou dan Kiyone sama sekali tidak merasa adanya ketegangan dalam kata-kata Ukitake karena taichou rambut perak itu menjelaskan misi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedari tadi dia tersenyum terus, lebih tepatnya sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kiyone tentu tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Ano, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ne, Kiyone?" Baik Kiyone dan Sentarou dapat melihat kilauan aneh dalam diri Ukitake. Rasa penasaran mereka semakin memuncak.

"Mengapa hari ini taichou terlihat senang sekali ya?"

Bulu kuduk Kiyone berdiri ketika Ukitake hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidakkah menurut kalian ini hari yang indah?"

_Tidak!_ Baik Kiyone dan Sentarou menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake dalam hati. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini. Tentu saja, teman mereka kebanyakan sedang sibuk melaksanakan misi dan mereka sendiri disbukkan oleh hal-hal lain di Seireitei. Mana ada hari menyenangkan tanpa bermain-main?

"Pokoknya hari ini kalian harus bersiap-siap. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita harus sudah berangkat," ujar Ukitake sambil akan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun bukan Sentarou namanya kalau belum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Maka dia segera menahan taichou-nya itu.

"Tunggu, taichou!"

"Hai, naze?"

"Hari ini taichou berkunjung ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sentarou tanpa basa-basi. Ukitake kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sentarou. Berbeda dengan tawanya tadi, senyum ini terlihat hangat sekali, sampai-sampai Kiyone kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Ya. Kunjungan antar komandan juga bagus untuk mempererat hubungan kan?" jawab Ukitake.

"Tapi taichou, mengapa anda _terlalu_ sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit? Penyakit anda kambuh?" Sentarou kembali menanyakan hal yang berkaitan dengan mood komandannya. Dia mengira pasti ada kaitannya dengan rumah sakit divisi 4.

Ukitake tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Sentarou. "Tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja. Hanya _check-up_ seperti biasa saja."

"Tapi taichou." Kali ini Kiyone juga angkat bicara. Dia tidak ingin hanya Sentarou saja yang mendapat informasi tentang perubahan mood taichou-nya itu. "_Check-up_ yang dilakukan setiap hari menurut saya cukup berlebihan. Apakah benar hanya _check-up_ saja?"

Ukitake tau anak buahnya yang selalu mengikutinya itu lambat laun akan mencurigai kebiasaannya yang sudah dilakukannya sejak lama. Dia sudah tidak bisa membohongi mereka lagi. Akhirnya dia harus mengaku, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau alasannya bukan _check-up_?"

"He?" tanggap Kiyone dan Sentarou bersamaan. Ukitake mendesah melihat mereka yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah sakit divisi 4 setiap hari bukan karena sakit?" Ukitake menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia menoleh, menatap keluar jendela. Dirinya juga tidak tau hendak menatap apa tapi saat itu yang terpikirkan hanyalah wajah dari seorang wanita yang selalu ada di mejanya saat Ukitake mengunjungi kantornya. "Tapi karena aku melihat malaikat?"

Ukitake menoleh kembali ke arah Sentarou dan Kiyone untuk melihat reaksi keduanya. Dirinya heran ketika mendapati air muka Sentarou yang berubah cemas dan khawatir sementara Kiyone pucat pasi.

"Taichou, anda mau mati?" ujar Kiyone panik.

"Hah?" Kini giliran Ukitake yang tidak mengerti. Namun setelah membaca air muka keduanya dan kata-kata Kiyone barusan, Ukitake akhirnya mengerti. "Tunggu, kalian salah paham."

"Saya mohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu, taichou! Itu sama saja mendoakan diri sendiri," ceramah Sentarou yang juga tak kalah khawatirnya. Ukitake mendesah. Padahal dirinya mengatakan hal itu karena dia kira Kiyone akan tersentuh mendengar kata-katanya yang romantis. Bukankah kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi romantis? Kata-kata yang seharusnya membuat wanita menyukainya, kan? Tapi mengapa malah membuat Kiyone pucat pasi?

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kalian mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang perlu kalian bawa. Untuk hari ini, istirahatlah dengan baik."

"Anda juga, taichou."

"Iya, aku tau, Kiyone," ucap Ukitake. Dia jadi berpikir kalau kedua asistennya itu terlalu protektif terhadapnya.

"Berapa lama kita akan melaksanakan misi tersebut, taichou?" tanya Sentarou yang lebih dulu dapat menguasai keadaan dirinya.

"Paling cepat tiga hari, kurasa." Lalu Ukitake tersadar. Selama tiga hari itu, dia tidak akan bisa mengunjungi rumah sakit divisi 4.

**NNN**

Unohana mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya di atas meja kerjanya. Dia sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugas tertulisnya dan tidak banyak shinigami yang datang dengan keluhan sakit. Unohana merasa sangat kesepian. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada tugas tapi karena Ukitake tak kunjung datang selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Padahal kemarin dia sudah membuat beberapa penganan karena dirinya yakin Ukitake akan datang. Namun ditunggu sampai berapa lama pun dia tidak datang juga. Akhirnya Unohana membagikan penganan itu kepada bawahannya.

Unohana berpikir, mungkin Ukitake sedang sibuk sehingga hari itu tidak datang. Namun keesokannya―yaitu hari ini, dia tidak datang lagi. Ini membuat Unohana penasaran dan cemas tidak beralasan. Apakah rindu itu seperti ini?

Merasa ada yang membuka pintu kantornya, mata biru Unohana terbuka lebar. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan air mukanya berubah cerah. Dia berdiri antusias saat pintu itu terbuka makin lebar.

"Konnichiwa, Unohana-taichou." Senyum Unohana sedikit meredup ketika dia mendengar suara itu. Benar, itu bukan suara Ukitake dan yang masuk ke ruangannya adalah Isane. "Saya kemari untuk memberikan laporan."

"Aa," tanggap Unohana. Dia menarik bangkunya yang sempat tergeser ke belakang saat dia berdiri. Pantatnya dihempaskan kembali di bangku itu dan rasa kecewanya belum hilang juga. "Silakan, Isane-fukutaichou."

Isane sesungguhnya akan menjabarkan laporannya jika saja dia tidak berhasil menangkap nada kekecewaan dalam setiap perkataan komandannya itu. Takut-takut, dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Err, ano... Anda sedang sakit atau ada masalah yang mengganggu anda?"

Unohana menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyunggingkan senyumnya seperti biasa karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Anda yakin, taichou?" Dia tau, sedekat apapun dirinya dengan Unohana, seharusnya dirinya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal-hal pribadi komandannya itu. Karena bisa-bisa Unohana akan menatapnya dengan muka menerornya yang sudah sering diperlihatkannya pada pasien yang terlalu rewel jika sedang diperiksa olehnya―sama seperti sekarang.

"Laporanmu, Isane-fukutaichou."

"Hii! I-iya, taichou!" Isane akhirnya memperlihatkan berkas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Saking takutnya, berkas itu malah jadi berantakan. Beberapa kertas mencuat keluar. "Ini laporan yang sudah saya susun sedemikian rupa. Saya harap taichou tidak marah lagi."

Unohana menghembuskan napasnya. Lalu menerima laporan yang diberikan Isane kepadanya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku keterlaluan."

"Ah, tidak tidak! Anda sepertinya letih sekali sejak kemarin. Saya yang keterlaluan karena sudah bertanya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan anda," kata Isane sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Unohana membalas perkataan Isane dengan senyuman lalu matanya mengarah ke lembaran bertumpuk itu.

"Oh, taichou. Saya juga membutuhkan balsem penstabil reiatsu itu. Seorang shinigami yang seminggu lalu kita operasi sudah siuman tapi reiatsunya tidak stabil."

"Oh, begitu ya? Tunggu sebentar." Unohana bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya lalu menggapai-gapai sesuatu di rak paling atas. Aneh, seingatnya balsem itu ditaruhnya di sana. Dia kembali meraba-raba namun tidak ada wujud yang dikenalinya sebagai toples kecil berisikan balsem yang dimaksud Isane. "Aneh, setauku―_oh_!"

"Ada apa, taichou?" tanya Isane. Unohana menutup kembali lemari itu lalu menoleh memandang Isane.

"Aku lupa, balsem itu sudah tidak ada di sini. Bisakah kau memintanya ke bagian pengobatan? Aku yakin mereka juga membuat balsem yang sama."

"Baik, Unohana-taichou. Saya pamit undur diri," pamit Isane lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Unohana baru ingat kalau balsem yang sedari tadi dicarinya sudah diberikannya pada Ukitake. Fakta itu menimbulkan perasaan yang kembali menyerang Unohana seperti saat di awal pagi harinya tadi.

_Apakah rindu itu seperti ini?_

Unohana segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus semua kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam rumah sakit. Kantor yang merupakan tempatnya yang paling nyaman untuk berpikir malah membuatnya makin uring-uringan dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengunjungi para pasiennya. Unohana yang matanya menjelajah liar ke seluruh koridor, menangkap sesosok laki-laki bertubuh pendek kurus, berambut hitam menutupi leher dan telinganya; matanya sayu seakan dia tak punya semangat hidup. Melihat bawahannya itu bukannya ingin menyemangatinya malah terlintas ingin memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

"Yamada Hanatarou-san," panggil Unohana. Mata sayu Hanatarou sekejap membelalak begitu tau yang memanggilnya adalah komandannya. Tubuhnya langsung tegap begitu Unohana melangkah anggun mendekatinya.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Unohana-taichou!" sapa Hanatarou tergagap-gagap. Dia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan dilakukannya sampai tiga kali dalam gerakan kilat. Unohana membalas salam Hanatarou dengan senyuman penuh artinya itu.

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk, Hanatarou-san?"

"Ah, saya sudah selesai menyelesaikan tugas saya, Unohana-taichou. Baru saja saya mau kembali ke barak," jawab Hanatarou. Dia kembali membungkuk untuk berpamitan dengan Unohana namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak mau membiarkan Hanatarou pergi dengan cepat.

"Sebelum itu, Hanatarou-san," ujar Unohana sambil membentangkan tangan kanannya. Dia melihat keterkejutan pada wajah Hanatarou tapi tidak mengindahkannya. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, bisa kan?"

"Eh, ng..." Mata Hanatarou berputar dari kiri ke kanan. Sebenarnya dia punya urusan jadi mau tak mau harus menolak permintaan Unohana. "Ano... Unohana-taic―"

Bulu kuduk Hanatarou mengejang ketika merasakan hawa sekitar berubah. Begitu mengerikan ditambah dengan ekspresi meneror Unohana seperti itu.

"Bisa kan, aku meminta bantuanmu? Hanatarou-san?"

"Ba-baik, taichou! Tentu s-saja! Kapanpun anda mau!" Kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hanatarou. Benar, mau tak mau dia harus melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh komandannya.

**NNN**

Hanatarou tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti. Dia kira tugas yang diberikan Unohana sampai-sampai harus dilakukan hari ini juga itu super darurat dan _top secret_. Yap, super darurat karena dia ingin tugas ini dilakukan hari ini juga, menit itu juga, dan detik terakhir saat itu juga setelah Hanatarou mendengar tugasnya. Yap, _top secret_ karena Unohana sudah mengancamnya agar tidak ada orang yang tau kalau Unohana-lah yang memintanya untuk melakukan tugas ini.

Jadi, sebenarnya tugas apa itu?

Sebenarnya mudah saja; datang ke barak divisi 13, pura-pura sedang menengok lalu menanyakan kabar komandan divisi 13. Yang membuat laki-laki mata ngantuk itu bingung : _mengapa komandannya menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura?_ Bukankah menanyakan kabar sesama komandan itu wajar? Itu hubungan pertemanan antar komandan, kan?

Siang itu dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Jawaban dari rekan sesama kerjanya di divisi itu adalah bahwa Ukitake sedang pergi menjalankan misi ke salah satu distrik di Rukongai dan itu bisa berlangsung selama berhari-hari. Hanatarou mengiyakan dalam hati, pantas saja Ukitake yang selalu dilihatnya bolak-balik ke rumah sakit tidak terlihat seharian ini. Sekarang untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya adalah melapor pada Unohana―lalu selesai! Dia bisa beristirahat sementara di harinya yang tenang ini (kebanyakan anggota dari divisi 11 yang suka mengganggunya sedang menjalankan misi).

Dia berjalan agak cepat sampai matanya melihat rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Dia masuk, menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, mengetuk pintu kantor Unohana dan masuk begitu dipersilakan. Unohana menatapnya menyelidiki, Hanatarou bisa menebak kalau Unohana ingin segera mengetahui laporannya.

"Ukitake-taichou sedang melaksanakan misi ke Rukongai untuk beberapa hari. Err, mereka tidak tau kapan Ukitake-taichou akan kembali," lapor Hanatarou terlihat canggung. Unohana menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya terpejam, dia mengembuskan napas dari hidungnya dengan pelan.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, terima kasih Hanatarou-san. Kau boleh pulang sekarang," ujar Unohana lembut sambil mempersilakan Hanatarou dengan isyarat tangannya yang anggun. Hanatarou tak lupa mengucapkan pamit, membungkuk lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah barang dua langkah, Unohana memanggilnya. Hanatarou harus memutar posisi berdirinya sehingga dia menghadap komandannya itu.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada yang lainnya, terutama Isane-fukutaichou. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, saya mengerti. Permisi, Unohana-taichou." Benar, Hanatarou harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan komandan padanya atau malapetaka baginya. Dia menutup pintu perlahan lalu mulai berjalan―sesaat matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berjongkok di balik dinding kantor Unohana. Wajah Hanatarou berubah pucat, keringat dingin juga mulai mengucur di tengkuk dan telapak tangannya saat dia sadar Isane-lah yang tengah berjongkok di situ. Sambil berusaha menahan tawa, Isane mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya, isyarat untuk Hanatarou agar diam dan tak perlu ribut.

Ironis sekali, bukan?

**NNN**

Ukitake sudah kembali ke Seireitei di hari ketiga sejak keberangkatannya. Misinya sudah dilaksanakannya dengan hasil sempurna dalam waktu singkat. Para bawahannya memuji-muji kehebatan Ukitake dibalik latarnya yang sakit-sakitan itu. Dan seperti biasa, komandan berambut perak itu menerima setiap pujian dengan rendah hati.

Mata coklatnya mulai menyusuri Seireitei yang mulai penuh dengan shinigami seusai misi. Dia lumayan rindu dengan suasana yang agak ramai ini.

"Aa, Ukitake-taichou ya?" Ukitake menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut keriting sepanjang punggung mendekati dirinya. Shinigami itu terlihat mencolok oleh kimono pink dengan corak bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

"Oh, Kyouraku-san," sapa Ukitake dengan senyum hangat mengembang di bibirnya. Kyouraku Shunsui terkekeh mendengar sapaan Ukitake yang tanpa memakai embel-embel komandan itu.

"Sudah selesai misinya, kurasa," ujar Kyouraku dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

"Begitulah. Waktu yang lumayan berat."

"Maksudmu? Kau terluka?" Mata Kyouraku menyusuri setiap tubuh Ukitake namun dirinya tidak menemukan segores luka pun di wajah maupun di lengannya, bagian tubuh yang terekspos.

"Tidak, syukurlah aku bisa selamat dari misi ini," jawab Ukitake sambil tersenyum. "Dan tanpa luka."

"Hohoho, syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, kau tidak mau mengunjungi rumah sakit divisi 4?" tanya Kyouraku dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Ukitake menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Kyouraku. Senyum itu memiliki satu makna; menyindir.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak terluka."

"Bukan, bukan." Kyouraku menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Kau selalu mengunjungi tempat itu secara rutin. Kupikir kau pasti rindu pada tempat itu. Juga pada orang yang kau temui di sana."

Tangan Ukitake sedikit bergidik ketika Kyouraku mengatakan hal itu. Dia sangat takut dan cemas kalau-kalau Kyouraku mengetahui maksudnya dia pergi ke rumah sakit divisi 4 untuk menemui Unohana.

Kyouraku kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang lumayan rapi. Dia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ukitake.

"Hahaha! Bercanda, bercanda! Kau memasang muka menakutkan seperti itu, aku sedikit ngeri," ujarnya. Ukitake tidak tau harus memasang tampang seperti apa tapi dia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi pergi ke sana tidak apa kan? Terakhir aku ke sana, Unohana-taichou sedang membagikan penganan pada seluruh bawahannya. Benar-benar wanita yang baik, kan?"

**NNN**

Ukitake mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Tiga hari cukup membuatnya rindu dengan rumah sakit yang sering dia kunjungi ini. Sebenarnya bukan rumah sakitnya yang membuatnya rajin datang tapi Unohana-lah alasannya.

Ukitake tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal baru tiga hari tapi sudah seperti sebulan tidak pernah berkunjung. Dia penasaran apakah Unohana kesepian ketika dirinya tidak datang selama tiga hari.

_Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak..._

Ukitake mengetuk pintu ruangan Unohana dan ketika mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan, dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Wajah lembut Unohana menyambutnya dengan air muka terkejut...dan lega?

"Ukitake-taichou," seru Unohana. Mata birunya masih terlihat jernih seperti sebelumnya, pikir Ukitake. "Selamat datang kembali."

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Ukitake berdesir. Dia merasa seperti sedang disambut oleh orang rumahnya setelah dirinya pulang dari misi melelahkan. Benar, selain rindu suasana Seireitei yang ramai, dia juga merindukan suasana rumah sakit yang tenang.

Unohana mempersilakan Ukitake untuk duduk, di sofa yang biasanya selalu ditempatinya ketika dia mengunjungi kantor Unohana. Topik pertama yang dibicarakan : apakah Ukitake terluka saat melaksanakan misi? Ukitake tau Unohana akan menanyakan hal itu dan dengan nada ceria dia menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku sempat pusing sesaat tapi setelah itu aku baik-baik saja," ucap Ukitake. Matanya berubah sejuk dan menenangkan. "Yah, berkat balsem yang kauberikan padaku."

"Aa, balsem itu ya? Aku sangat senang balsemnya cukup membantumu," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum. Namun dalam sekejap senyumannya hilang. Mata birunya mengebor langsung ke dalam mata coklat Ukitake, mencari-cari sesuatu yang Ukitake pun tak tau apa itu.

"Tapi mengapa hari itu balsemnya tidak bereaksi?"

Sebuah dengusan keluar. Benar, itu Ukitake yang sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Dia tentu tau apa alasannya tapi rasanya akan sangat konyol jika dia mengatakannya.

"Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali memakainya," jawab Ukitake. Setidaknya dia harus mencari alasan sebelum Unohana makin curiga. Unohana hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan lalu senyumnya kembali.

Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuknya. Toh Ukitake sudah sangat senang melihat Unohana yang selalu dikunjunginya tiap hari itu. Melihatnya yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya, kesibukannya di meja kerjanya, bahkan caranya memegang gelas teh. Ukitake menyukai semua yang ada pada Unohana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- F I N -**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Epilog_

"Tapi kau akan kembali lagi kan, Ukitake-taichou?"

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu. Ukitake menoleh, menatapku yang menunggu jawabannya dalam diam. Lalu senyum itu muncul.

"Ya, kali ini aku pasti datang besok," jawabnya mantap. Mengucapkan salam sekali lagi, dia keluar dan pintu pun menutup.

Senyum itu... Sudah berapa lama aku merindukan suaranya yang menjanjikan bahwa dirinya akan datang besok. Aku juga sangat merindukan senyumannya yang bagai air kolam di halaman barak divisi 4 yang selalu mengalir tenang. Ah, kukira ia takkan kembali dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Syukurlah dia datang hari ini...

"Unohana-taichou."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Isane tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Dia tersenyum-senyum saat melihatku. Ah, rupanya anak ini sudah tau...

"Ada apa, Isane-fukutaichou?"

"Ini laporan rumah sakit seharian ini. Saya sudah merapikan semuanya, kurasa anda tak perlu mengeceknya lagi," kata perempuan itu. Aku hanya hanya mengangguk sekali sambil membuka satu per satu lembaran laporan yang diberikan Isane. Di ujung mataku, aku dapat melihat Isane tengah merasa jengah. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Yah, bukannya aku tak peduli karena sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya―kurasa dia ingin bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana, Unohana-taichou?"

"Laporan yang rapi," jawabku. Jadi ini yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi gadis itu terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Bukan laporannya, Ukitake-taichou maksud saya."

Oh, jadi dia penasaran. Rasanya aku ingin menyombongkan padanya tentang hari istimewa yang kuhabiskan bersama Ukitake. Pasti dia langsung kagum dengan kisah seperti itu, bukan? Bukankah gadis seperti dia mudah terharu dengan kisah seperti itu? Tapi aku tak mau menunjukkan semua emosi itu makanya aku langsung menyembunyikannya dengan senyum.

"Dia tidak perlu _check-up_," ujarku. Tapi gadis itu masih penasaran karena bukan itulah jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Pasti bukan hanya itu saja kan, taichou? Maksud saya, apakah ada pertanyaan yang sedikit memengaruhi perasaan anda―_misalnya_, berbunga-bunga?"

Aku ingin sekali mendengus. Justru bukannya aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aku ingin sekali mendengar kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' dari bibir Ukitake tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi. Seorang Ukitake pasti mencintai wanita yang lebih dari sekedar Unohana Retsu. Tapi memang ada kata-kata yang membuatku melambung dan mungkin mampu membuatku tersenyum berkali-kali.

"Dia bilang pasti datang kemari lagi," jawabku. Aku dapat melihat mata Isane bersinar-sinar dan mulutnya berseri lebar sekali. Ya benar, bahkan aku bisa nyengir lebar lebih dari itu hanya karena kata-kata Ukitake.

"Itu berita bagus," ujarnya menggebu-gebu. "Saya akan membantu membuat penganan―apa saja! Anda tak perlu mengecek semua laporan yang diberikan bawahan anda. Saya yang akan mengerjakannya! Dan saya tidak akan lupa untuk membuatkan teh yang hangat dan menyegarkan. Oh, bagaimana caranya saya mengerjakan semuanya dalam waktu singkat? Pokoknya anda tak perlu melakukan apapun, oke taichou?"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk karena aku pasti tidak bisa memotong celotehannya. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku.

Apakah ini berarti Isane mengetahui perasaanku pada Ukitake atau aku dapat rival?

* * *

_capciscus author :_

**ada satu kejadian yang bikin hikari ketakutan waktu buat fic ini. hikari itu orangnya ga teliti, waktu save file ini, hikari lupa nyantumin nama file dan akhirnya tersimpan random entah ke mana dan ga tau nama file-nya apa. pas mau dibuka, hikari lupa nama file-nya. cari di recent file, keapus semua. akhirnya harus cari manual; keliling-keliling dokumen dan nyari di search. doc1, ukiuno fic, semuanya yang berhubungan dengan fic udah hikari ketik dan ga ketemu sama sekali. sampe akhirnya hikari nemuin satu file bekas yang judulnya 'fotosintesis merupakan proses sintesis senyawa organik'. ternyata selama ini hikari ngetik di fic ukiuno di file bekas yang judulnya begituan? pantesan ga ketemu!**

**yah yang penting kan udah dipublish hahaha~**

**MIND TO R&R?**


End file.
